


Always Will Be

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: He and Hermione are missing their other part.





	Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

**Author's Note:** The lyrics are from Dido's "White Flag"

** Always Will Be **

I watch him. He knows I watch him and he doesn't care. She doesn't care, either. All we can do is try to understand and we never will.

****_I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble_

Hermione tells me I need to forget him. I need to let him go. But I can't. Hermione fills some of the empty space inside, but he fills the rest.

He was my first real friend and he knows parts of me that I don't. In many ways, he will always be the other part of me. Hermione tries to help me, to help me forget him. But neither of us can.

We know he's missing.

That he made his choices. Against us. And we all know that we will never understand his choice.

I kiss Hermione, feel her curves, and miss his muscular chest. When I'm spooned against her softness, I miss his hardness.

****_I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

It's been a year. A year in which we've watched him descend into the darkness, into the Dark.

Considering what they did to his family, we will never understand why he made the choice he did, why he rejected us and the Light.

But we can't take him back. Not after what he's done.

But that doesn't mean that we don't want him back. That we don't notice there is one part of this triangle missing. That it's no longer his and hers and his, but his and hers.

****_Well I will go down with this ship_  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be 

I kiss Hermione, then turn to watch him follow Draco Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

She presses a light kiss to my neck, resting her head on my shoulder, watching him.

"I miss him, Harry."

"I do too."


End file.
